Friends in the Strangest of Places
by D.J Donkey
Summary: A spell by twilight summons a creature from a strange world. My first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

Friends in the Strangest of Places

Chapter One

It was another peaceful day in Equestria...maybe peaceful isn't the right word...usual, yeah usual is good. It was another usual day in Equestria when Fluttershy was walking to meet her friend Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy:"Oh, i wonder what Twilight wanted. The letter she wrote sounded quite frantic i'd better hurry."

As Fluttershy approched Twilight Sparkles' tree house Twilight Sparkle opened the door before Fluttershy could knock.

Twilight Sparkle:"Thanks for coming Fluttershy i think i'll need your help for the spell i'm going to try."

Fluttershy:"I'm happy to help Twi-"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yeah yeah come on we have to hurry."

Twilight Sparkle grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her into the house.

Fluttershy:"I appreciate you asking me to help but what exactly do you need me to help with?"

Twilight Sparkle:"The spell i'm going to try is a summoning spell and i need your special talent with animals."

Fluttershy:"S-summoning? it's not a d-dragon is it?"

Twilight Sparkle:"No no nothing dangerous, at least i don't think so, the spell summons a creature from a different world."

Fluttershy:"Sounds scary."

Twilight Sparkle:"Don't worry Fluttershy afterall this is a chance to create cross world frendships imagin what this could do of equestrian diplomacy. if we can make friends with something from a different world making friends with other ponies will be a piece of cake!"

Fluttershy:"Oh, okay then."

As they ascended the stairs to the 2nd floor, runes were sprawled all over the floor. books were strewn about in a messy fashion.

Fluttershy:"Uh, Twilight not to be rude but how long have you been up here?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Oh not to long, what's today monday?"

Fluttershy:"It's saturday."

Twilight Sparkle:"That's not important, anyway stand over there we have to start now."

Twilight Sparkles' horn began to glow and resonate with the slightest hum. The runes also began to glow and hum. Fluttershy started to shake nevously.

Fluttershy:"T-twilight is everything okay?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Don't worry everything is fi-"

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the runes. A thick cloud of smoke covered the room.

Twilight Sparkle:*cough* *cough* "Fluttershy are you okay."

Fluttershy:"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I don't know the book didn't say anything about an explosion. Maybe my runes were misplaced or i was my footing off or maybe..."

Fluttershy:"Here i'll clear the smoke."

Fluttershy flapped her wings and the cleared the smoke from the room. As the snoke left the room they immediately noticed the figure laying on the ground only a few feet away from them. Twilight approched the creature

Fluttershy:"T-twilight be careful."

Twilight Sparkle:"Don't worry Fluttershy i think he's asleep."

Fluttershy:"Wow what is he?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I don't know but we shouldn't just leave him on the ground, let's get him into the bed."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of ponyville was gathered outside of Twilight Sparkles' home amongst the crowd were Applejack, Rarity, Pinky Pie, and Rainbow Dash

Applejack:"I don't suppose y'all know what that loud boom was?"

Rarity:"I haven't the slightest idea darling but whatever it was it came from Twilights' home."

Pinkie Pie: "Ooo! Ooo! Maybe it was a party popper! Do you think twilight is having a party without us?

Twilight Sparkle opened the door

Twilight Sparkle:"Citizens of ponyville no doubt you heard the explosion but i promise you it is nothing to worry about."

Applejack:"Now wait one apple pickin' minute you mean that the explosion everypony felt from here to sweet apple acres is nothing to worry about?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yes ,it was one little spell, nothing at all."

Fluttershy meekly walked out of the doorway behind Twilight Sparkle

Fluttershy:"Um, Twilight not to interr-"

Applejack:"Twilight are you sure there ain't nothing in there worth worrying about?"

Fluttershy:"Twilight I need to tell you somethi-"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yes everything is fine in fact ponyville might have a new guest soon."

Fluttershy:"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight Sparkle:"What is it Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy:"I needed to tell something."

Twilight Sparkle:"Oh what was it?"

Fluttershy:"He's gone..."

Twilight Sparkle:"WHAT!"

Applejack:"Do y'all mind telling us who is gone?"

Pinkie Pie:"Yeah yeah who's gone is it Scootaloo? Mr. Carrot Cake? Applebloom?" Ohhhhh was it me? I'm right here, i'm right here!"

As the crowd of dispersed Twilight Sparkle called all of her friends inside. She told them all that had happped since she had first read about the summoning spell

Twilight Sparkle:"...and now we don't know where he is."

Rainbow Dash:"So let's get this straight you summoned a creature from a different world and know he's loose in ponyville?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yes that's the gist of it. Now let's go everypony we have to find him. Ranbow Dash you and Fluttershy fly around ponyville and watch from the sky."

Rainbow Dash: "Got it!"

Fluttershy:"We'll do our best!"

Twilight Sparkle:"Everypony else spread out and search town."

The ponies searched and searched all day until night fell upon ponyville. No one had even found a clue as to where the creature had gone off to. all except for Fluttershy who had found a red piece of cloth lying on the ground near Raritys' house. As she looked around she noticed a single sillouet standing on two legs

Fluttershy:"Uh, hey are you the creature Twilight summoned..."

The creature said nothing. Fluttershy picked up the red cloth

Fluttershy:"Is this yours?"

The creature outstreched a hand Fluttershy threw the cloth to the creature. The creature picked up the cloth and pressed it tight against his chest

Fluttershy:"Please could you come with me? It's dangerous to be out here alone at night."

Fluttershy outstretched a hoof to the creature and the creature grasped it gently.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the ponies met up in the town square

Twilight Sparkle:"Rainbow Dash did you see anything?"

Rainbow Dash: "No, look Twilight whatever that thing was it's long gone now."

Applejack:"Yeah Twilight that critter is nowhere in ponyville, the only place we haven't looked is in the everfree forest and if he's out there this time of night he ain't comming back."

Twilight Sparkle:"Yeah i guess i'll tell princess..."

Twilight Sparkel looked at all of her friends

Rarity: "What is it darling is something wron-"

Twilight Sparkle:"FLUTTERSHY!"

Pinkie Pie:"No i'm Pinkie Pie we don't even look alike except for our hair color but my hair is poofy hers is straight."

Rainbow Dash:"What about her?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Where is she?"

Just then Fluttershy came flying in

Twilight Sparkle:"Fluttershy where were you?"

Fluttershy:"I found the creature."

Twilight Sparkle:"Thank goodness where is he?

Fluttershy:"Back at my house."

All the ponies were dumbfounded at her response

Rarity: "You left the dangerous monster at your house with all your vunerable animals?"

Fluttershy:"No, he's not dangerouse he ju-"

Applejack:"Alright everypony we have to get over there before he can escape."

Fluttershy:"No, you're not lis-"

Before Fluttershy could finish the other ponies were already on their way to her house. The ponies were gathered at the door and the sun was soon to rise.

Rainbow Dash: "Ok Applejack kick down the door."

Applejack:"YEE HAW!"

As the door was torn from the hinges, the creature recoiled back in terror.

Applejack:"You ain't going nowhere!"

Fluttershy came soaring down from the sky.

Fluttershy:"STOP!"

Twilight Sparkle:"Fluttershy move we can't let him get away."

Fluttershy:"No he isn't dangerous he's just shy."

Applejack:"What are going on about?"

Fluttershy:"When I found him outside Raritys' he was shaking and when I gave his bandanna he started to calm down after that i asked him to follow me and just look at him now he's terrified."

Rarity:"But why did he run?"

Fluttershy:"Well put yourself in his place, he woke up in a strange place i'm sure anypony would freak out."

Twilight Sparkle:"i guess that makes sense."

Rainbow Dash:"if he wasn't evil why didn't he just come and talk to us?"

Fluttershy:"That's just it, i don't think he can."

Fluttershy walked up to the creature.

Fluttershy:"Can you speak?"

The creature shook his head

"I guess not."

"How're we supposed to talk with him if'n he can't talk himself?"

"We can worry about that tommorow, for now we all should get some rest it's been a wild night."

Twilight Sparkle turned to the creature and bowed low

"I'm sorry."

As they closed the door the creature rushed to Fluttersys' side and wrapped his arms around her. She put a hoof around him

"Don't worry everythings okay."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun rose Fluttershy walked into the creatures room he was awake or he had never gone to sleep

Fluttershy:"Oh, you're awake. are you hungry?"

he nodded

Fluttershy:"Ok i'll go make us something."

As Fluttershy left the room the creature followed her

Fluttershy:"T-thats ok you don't have to follow me."

The creature persisted

Fluttershy:"Ok then."

As Fluttershy prepared breakfest in silence

Fluttershy:"Here you are."

The creature stared at the plate of hay in front of him

Fluttershy:"Is something wrong?"

The creature pointed at the "food"

Fluttershy:"Oh, do you not eat hay?"

The creature shook his head

Fluttershy:"What about grass?"

The creature shook his head

Fluttershy:"I have never met an animal that didn't eat grass or hay..."

Fluttershy:"Actually what are are you? I've never seen anything like you. Maybe Twilight will know."

The creature seemed to shrink into himself

Fluttershy:"You know the other ponies aren't as scay as they might've come across. they're actually nice and Twilight needs to speak to you."

The creature looked at Fluttershy and nodded

Fluttershy:"That's great!"

As they left Fluttershys' cottage the creature stuck very close to Flutteryshys' side

Fluttershy:"Please don't worry ponyville is a very nice place."

Just then Pinkie Pie could be seen hopping down the road

Fluttershy:"Oh no...stay here i will be right back.''

Fluttershy Rushed to meet Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie:"Hey Fluttershy! Oh! Is that the creature or is it the thing? Have we given him a name yet?

Fluttershy:"Pinkie Pie i'm sure he has his own name actually we're on our way to Twilights' house to figure it out."

Pinkie Pie:"Okay well i'll go introduce myself!"

As Pinkie Pie made her way towards the creature she noticed she wasn't actually moving forward. Fluttershy was holding her tail

Fluttershy:"Waif Pinhy Pie."

Pinkie Pie:"Don't worry Fluttershy we can talk after I sing him his welcome song."

Fluttershy:"That's just it Pinkie Pie he's really shy could you post pone the song untill he's a little more comfortable with...everything?"

Pinkie Pie:"Oh, okay i'll sing him his welcome song later!"

Pinkie Pie gave an energetic wave to the creature to which he responded with a small meek wave

As Pinkie Pie hopped off in the other direction Fluttershy returned to the creatures side

Fluttershy:"Don't worry Pinky Pie can be a little...strong sometimes but she's really nice."

The creature smiled and nodded

As they entered ponyville everypony stared at them as they walked through town. Upon arriving at Twilight Sparkles' house Twilight Sparkle threw open the door.

Twilight Sparkle:"Quick get inside!"

Fluttershy:"Oh my Twilight what's wrong?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Hurry get inside!"

Twilight Sparkle levitated them into her house. Twilight closed all the curtains

Fluttershy:"Twilight is everthing okay?"

Twilight Sparkle:"No Fluttershy everything is not okay. Royal guards came here looking for him today!"

Fluttershy:"Oh no. What are we going to do?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I sent a letter to Princess Celestia. Spike anything yet?"

Spike:"No nothi- *BUUUUURP*"

Spike threw the letter down to them

Fluttershy:"Twilight what does it say?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Ahem."

Twilight began reading

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

"This matter is, as i'm sure you know, one that requires the utmost delicacy. The leaders of each of the pony races has decided to meet in canderlot to decide what to do with the human. The best, perhaps only, thing you can do is come to canderlot yourself and try to sway their opinon in your favor. I wish i could be of more help but they believe me to be biased so i have no say in the matter."

From,

Princess Celestia

Fluttershy:"What's a human?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I tried to read up on it but the only refrence to humans i could find was a warning in an old ponytale book."

Fluttershy:"What did it say?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Beware of man for all he touches shall wither and be consumed."

Fluttershy:"Oh no this is terrible."

Twilight Sparkle: "No this is great!"

Fluttershy:"What do you mean?"

Twilight Sparkle:"If Princess Celestia hadn't told us about this they would've decide his fate without his say on anything."

Twilight Sparkle looked at the human

Twilight Sparkle:"Sorry..."

The human waved her off

Fluttershy:"But how can he defend himself if he can't talk?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I found a spell that allows animals to speak."

Fluttershy:"Great!"

Twilight Sparkle:"But it take two days to prepare."

Fluttershy:"Oh..."

Twilight Sparkle:"I have another solution."

Twilight Sparkle levitated him a personal chalkboard

Twilight Sparkle:"It's not exactly magic but it'll have to do for now."

The human looked at the personal chalkboard

Fluttershy:"Um, what is your name?

The human wrote something down on the board

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

He turned the board to Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle

Adam:"My name is Adam."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before the guards came to transport Adam, Twilight Sparkle inquired all she could about him and where he came from.

Twilight Sparkle:"Adam what exactly is a human?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"What do you mean exactly?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Well...tell me something about your species. Like the culture or amount of technology."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Even that's hard to answer we have many races and each has their own culture, history, and language. As far technology we are, for the most part, far more advanced than anything i've seen here."

Twilight Sparkle:"I see...so what about you? where do you come from and what's it like there.?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"I come from a place called North America within that is America and within that is Washington, my home state. it's rains alot."

Twilight looked up at him with confusion

Twilight Sparkle:"Why would you want it to rain alot?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "We don't."

Twilight Sparkle:"Then why do you make it rain?"

Adam held the board closer to twilight

Adam: "We don't."

Twilight Sparkle:"You mean it rains...all on it's own?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Is that strange?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yes it is, in our world pegasi change the weather...well except for the everfree forest."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Weird."

Twilight Sparkle:"So what about is you queen?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Queen? We don't have one."

Twilight Sparkle:"King?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Nope."

Twilight Sparkle:"Chief maybe?

The board remained in the air

Twilight Sparkle:"Wow so you have no government? How do you survive?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Well we have a govenment but no one person leads it."

Twilight Sparkle:"So it's like a council?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Yeah something like that."

Twilight Sparkle:"Fascinating. by the way i've been meaning ask about that bandanna."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"What about it?"

Twilight Sparkle:"It seems very dear to you."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she died."

Twilight Sparkle:"Oh, sorry i didn-"

Just then a hard knock came from the door.

Guard:"By the order of Grand Council we have come to take the Hoo-man"

Before Twilight could open the door the guards opened it themselves. As they exited Twilights house Twilight and Fluttershy were stopped by the guards.

Guard:"Sorry but we were sent to get the hoo-man only."

Twilight Sparkle:"What? We have to go with him we're his...translators."

The guards looked at each other

Guard:"I suppose that's fine but you have to get to Canderlot on your own."

Fluttershy:"You can't take us there?"

Guard:"There's not enough room in the front and we can't leave young fillies such as yourselves alone with...it."

Fluttershy:"We were just alone with him before you arrived."

Guard:"Alright."

The guard approched Adam and promptly put handcuffs on him.

As they approched the gates of Canderlot all the ponies were fixated on the prison wagon

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "Wow i didn't think we'd get this much attention."

Twilight Sparkle:"Prisoners are a rare occurance in Equestria, so when someone is apprehended it tends to attract a lot of attention."

Fluttershy said something but it was inaudible to everyone

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "What was that Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy:"I'm scared..."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Don't worry everything will be okay."

He smiled at her

Fluttershy:"Okay."

The gate to the castle opened and everyone exited the wagon

Guard:"Can you tell the hoo-man to follow us?"

Twilight Sparkle:"He can understand you and is pronounced human."

Guard:"Right...of course."

As the entered the castle the gates slamed beind them, which was more than enough to scare Fluttershy out of her hooves

The further they marched down the hallway the darker it got. When they couldn't see anymore a door was flung open and light blinded them. When their vison returned they saw before then three ponies sitting on stone chairs being overly foreboading

These were the ponies of the Grand Council of Equestria. The first of them was Thunder Rider the representitive of the pegasi in Equestria. Her coat is as black as a storm cloud,her mane was a bright and defiant yellow,and she spoke with presence that would make lesser ponies shutter

The second was Regal Masquerade the representitive of the unicorns in Equestria. His coat was a magnificent and deep purple,his mane was a slick silver colo, and he spoke with grace and gravity the same way that a politican might.

The third was Brave Boulder the representitive of the earth ponies in Equestria. His coat was a plain tan,his mane was a simmilar dusty brown, and his speach was simple and to the point.

Regal Masquerade:"Hello Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy please take a seat, is there anything you need?"

Twilight Sparkle:"No we're fine."

Regal Masquerade:"No need to be hostile. We're all here to help Equestria stay safe."

Twilight Sparkle:"There is no danger to Equestria."

Regal Masquerade:"Twilight where do you live?"

Twilight Sparkle:"What?"

Regal Masquerade:"I asked where you lived."

Twilight Sparkle:"Ponyville."

Regal Masquerade:"You live in the library, if i'm not mistaken."

Twilight Sparkle:"That's correct."

Regal Masquerade:"You must really love reading."

Thunder Rider: "Is there a point to any of this regal?"

Regal Masquerade:"In that library i'm sure she has numerous books. If memory serves she was the only one to forsee the nightmare moon's return. isn't that right twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Yes, that's right."

Regal Masquerade: "And where exactly did you learn of nightmare moons return?"

Twilight Sparkle:"An old ponytale book called Mare and the moon."

Thunder Rider: "Once again Regal What's the point of all this?"

Regal Masquerade:"Well, I happen to come across a book that warns against these humans."

Brave Boulder:"Regal where exactly did you find this book?"

He smiled

Regal Masquerade:"Why, at the library of course."

Thunder Rider:"What did it say?"

Regal Masquerade:"Beware of man for all he touches shall wither and be consumed. As we all learned from Nightmare moon ponytales can carry truth."

Twilight Sparkle:"Are you serious?"

Regal Masquerade: "Quite. The last time we simply dismissed a ponytale for fiction we almost lost the sun."

The room fell silent

Regal Masquerade: "Twilight Sparkle it was you who defeated Nightmare moon, it was also you who saw it coming are you really willing to risk all of Equestria for what? This beast?"

Twilight was silent

Regal Masquerade: "It is my vote for this council to detain the human to prevent the destruction of Equestria."

Brave Boulder: "A valid point. Twilight Sparkle please make your argument."

Twilight was stunned. She thought about nightmare moon she thought about how close she'd come to losing everything. She remained silent.

Regal Masquerade: "If you have no arguement then this counc-"

Fluttershy:"Wait just one minute!"

Twilight Sparkle:"F-fluttershy..."

Fluttershy:"How can you judge somepony,er, someone you've never met!"

Regal Masquerade:"Young filly if you'd remember the nightmare moo-."

Fluttershy:"If you'd remember that this is not the same as nightmare moon! how can you decide to take such a serious action as imprisoning an innocent creature? And because of what? Fear? Are you really so afraid?"

"I believe that Adam the human should be allowed to remain free in Equestria, on the grounds that he has done nothing wrong."

Every pony in the room was shocked that such a meek pony could out shout a member of the the Grand Council

Brave Boulder: "I agree with her."

Thunder Rider: "Yeah me too!"

Regal Masquerade:"W-what! please everyone remember what happened."

Fluttershy:"That's over. How long will you be afraid?"

Regal Masquerade was speechless most likely for time first time ever

"The vote is 2 to 1 the human shall remain free in Equestria. However he will be under survailence."

Regal Masquerade:"I suppose..."

Brave Boulder winked at Fluttershy

Brave Boulder: "Council dismissed."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The carrigge ride home was quiet until Twilight broke the silence

Twilight Sparkle: "I'm sorry."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "For what?"

Twilight Sparkle: "When I needed to defend you i couldn't do anything and i feel terrible."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "Does it really matter now?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Of course it does."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Why?"

Twilight thought to herself

Twilight Sparkle: "Well..."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "Why would I hold a grudge against one of my friends for getting nervous?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam turned the board to Fluttershy

Adam: "By the way, Fluttershy I sure was suprised by you back there."

Twilight Sparkle:"Yeah Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed and looked away

Fluttershy:"I don't like when people try to hurt my friends."

They all laughed heartly at Fluttershy's response

...

Months passed since the trial and Adam grew closer to all of the ponies. He often helped at Sweet Apple Acres being nearly twice as tall as most ponies he could pick the apples from the tree. He watched Rainbowdash perform her tricks and gave her feedback. He got used to Pinkie Pie's energy and helped her plan parties. Rarity was hard to help because he really didn't have an eye for fashion but she'd ask for his input sometimes.

Adam was walking through Ponyville when he thought to himself

Adam: "I wonder what Twilight wanted. The letter she wrote sounded really frantic i'd better hurry."

As adam approched Twilight Sparkles' tree house Twilight Sparkle opened the door before he could knock.

Twilight Sparkle:"Thanks for coming I have something for you."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"Don't worry about it. What is it?"

Twilight Sparkle:"Come in."

As they ascended the stairs to the 2nd floor, runes were sprawled all over the floor. books were strewn about in a messy fashion. All of their friends were sitting there with gifts in their mouths.

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"What's going on?"

Twilight Sparkle:"I think I found the spell to send you home."

Adam was shocked. he'd spent months in Equestria living with ponies he wondered if he really wanted to go back.

Twilight Sparkle:"Is everything okay?"

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

He erased what he had wrote

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

He erased what he had wrote

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"I don't know."

Twilight Sparkle: "I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you wanted to go back."

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam:"No, this is the right thing to do. I'm the only human in Equestria."

As Adam approched each of the ponies he gave them a sorrowful hug and they each gave him a gift.

Applejack:"Take care sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash:"I'll miss you."

Rarity: "I'll always remember you darling."

Pinkie Pie:"WAHHHHHHH!"

Fluttershy:"Thank you for everything Adam."

Twilight Sparkle:"Goodbye Adam."

An explosion erupted from the runes. A thick cloud of smoke covered the room.

Twilight Sparkle:*cough* *cough* "Really...again? is everyone okay?

Applejack:"Yeah."

Rainbow Dash: "I'm fine"

Fluttershy:"I'm okay."

Rarity:"My mane..."

Pinkie Pie: "Okie dokie over here."

Rainbow Dash: "Here i'll clear the smoke."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and the cleared the smoke from the room. As the smoke left the room they immediately noticed the figure laying on the ground only a few feet away from them. Twilight approched the creature

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh Celestia."

Adam reached for the chalkboard and tried to pick it up to no avail

He wandered over to the nearest mirror and looked for himself but only saw seven ponies. He couldn't help but notice the gaped mouths on all the other ponies, he connected the dots and he turned to face the other ponies and while they all looked on in shock he simply cracked a huge grin. Adam trotted over to the chalkboard and grabbed the chalk with his teeth.

*skrit scratch skrit scratch*

Adam: "Well i guess i'm gonna stay a while longer."

END

Hey hey guys please review this I need feedback so I can grow better let me know what you think about the ending, the beggining, or whatever. Thanks thanks for reading this.


End file.
